


Since We've No Place to Go

by superfecta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Boston University Terriers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed, this is shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfecta/pseuds/superfecta
Summary: ... Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.Stuck away from home for Christmas due to the pandemic, and snowed in together by a nor-easter, Poe's grateful to get to spend the holidays with his best friend, Finn, his roommate Rey, and maybe even Rey's dickhead of a boyfriend Ben (well, maybe he's not grateful for Ben). But as the big day draws closer, can Poe fight his feelings for Finn to avoid ruining Christmas? Can Finn find a way to tell Poe how he really feels about him? Will Rey find a way to set her two friends up so she doesn't have to see them fawning over each other cluelessly? And will Ben ever shut the fuck up?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Since We've No Place to Go

Poe tried to be a good person. Seriously, he did. Life is already long, cruel, and unfair- he never saw the good in making it more so. The only things someone can really control in life are their own actions, he felt, and that meant that one should always try to do what’s right; what’s noble. If a single person’s life is improved by his actions, then he could count himself at peace.

  
That being said, he was really beginning to consider strangling Ben with his own stupidly expensive sweater if he didn’t shut the fuck up in the next three seconds.

Christmas was bound to be difficult this year, he knew that. Not being able to go home to his dad’s house was rough, but with the pandemic, it was the responsible thing to do. No one, not even Ben, wanted to travel across the country and make things worse for everyone. So, there they were: Poe, his best friend Finn, Finn’s roommate Rey, and Rey’s stupid boyfriend Ben, all having a quarantine Christmas together. Going to grad school had brought a lot of surprises to Poe, but this whole turn of events took the cake.

Rey and Finn were currently in the midst of braving the storm of the century to bring groceries back before they really got snowed in, meaning Poe got to deal with Ben one-on-one.

What a great Christmas gift.

  
“I don’t know,” Ben was in the middle of sniffing, “I’ve just never seen the benefits of seasoning the food before it’s actually cooked. It, like, messes with the chemistry of the recipe, and makes it all….” He sipped his stupid red wine and looked at Poe over the top of the glass. “Tough.”

  
Poe took a deep breath and put on his oven mitts. Be a good person, be a good person, be a good-

  
“Well, this is my mom’s recipe,” Poe said tightly. “And I’ve cooked it this way for twenty years, so I think it’ll be fine.”

  
“Really?” Ben sighed and slumped back into the couch, fucking pouting. “Hmm. Maybe we should just order in, then.”

  
That’s it; no one insulted his mom’s recipes.

  
“Well, mister professional cook, maybe you should take this chicken and-” Poe was in the middle of removing an oven mitt to use as a long-range weapon when the door flew open and a snow-encrusted Rey and Finn stumbled in.

  
“It’s absolutely wild out there!” Rey said, muffled slightly by a scarf. “Seriously, it must’ve snowed three inches in the last hour.”

  
“I almost wiped out getting up the front stairs,” Finn laughed, brushing snow off of his jacket. “My shoes are soaked all the way through.”

  
Poe glared at Ben, who refused to make eye contact with him, as he went to grab the groceries from Finn. Rey was a nice kid- she had always been super good to Finn, and was fun as hell to hang out with. How she tolerated a dickhead like Ben enough to date him was beyond Poe’s paygrade, and he had two bachelors’, for Christ’s sake.

  
“Thanks, buddy,” Finn said as Poe took two heavy bags from him. “We found pretty much everything we need for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, so that’s good.”

  
“And we managed to find the Frangelico,” Rey added, pulling the little brown bottle out of another bag. “Cheers, Poe.”

  
“Oh, hell yes,” he responded, setting the bags down in the kitchen and starting to unpack items into the fridge. “You guys did good out there. It’s a Festivus miracle.” 

  
“We still have to watch that,” Finn said, leaning over Poe with a carton of eggs. He rested one hand on his lower back, and Poe froze, feeling the warmth of it straight up to his throat. “Tonight?”

  
“Ah, yeah,” Poe responded way too quickly, painfully aware of how close Finn was to him, and for what felt like way too long for just egg placement. “That sounds great.”

  
Rey gave Poe a look as he stood up. Poe pretended not to see it. She was way too clever.

  
Poe and Finn had met in their Cognitive Development class, totally by chance. Finn had forgotten a pen, Poe supplied, and they struck up a conversation that lead to one of the best friendships Poe had ever had. Finn was smart, funny, and so, so compassionate, for everyone and everything around him. And he was a little shy, but once he warmed up to you, his laugh was incredibly warm. And his eyes were so bright, and his smile was just so infectious…

  
Alright, Poe might have developed a crush on Finn. It was nothing. Nothing serious. Except that now he could hardly keep his thoughts straight (hah) around him, and every time they touched, Poe wanted to grab his hand and ask him to stay forever.

  
When Finn offered for Poe to come over for Christmas, knowing that he wasn’t going home either, Poe would have done anything to be there.

  
Now, he faced a long couple of days as he tried not to let his affections come in the way of his relationship with his best friend.

  
“You didn’t get the La Croix,” Ben said, crestfallen, as he rooted through the grocery bags. Poe grit his teeth.

  
A long couple of days, indeed.

* * *

The residents of apartment 7 had just finished the episode of Seinfeld about Festivus when all their phones went off simultaneously. Poe glanced at his as Finn got up to grab another drink. A weather alert from the state advised against travel on the screen.

  
“Wow,” Poe said. “They say that it’s going to snow this hard all the way through ‘til Christmas day. We’re going to get, like, four feet.”

  
“Four feet of snow?” Rey said. “I don’t think I’ve ever even seen that much in one place, let alone all at once.”

  
“Welcome to Boston,” Poe said.

  
“Even for Bostonians,” Ben said, and when you said it, you could tell he meant the Harvard old-money kind, that sonofabitch- “That’s a lot of goddamn snow.”

  
“Poe, do you want to spend the night?” Finn said from the kitchen. “I don’t think the T will run if it’s going to be that bad.”

  
“Yeah, please feel free,” Rey added. “It’s awful out there, I wouldn’t want to go all the way back to Malden in this. The couch is a pull-out, too!”

  
“Well…” Poe weighed the options in his head. To be fair, heading home would really be a logistical nightmare. After two years of living in Boston, he was well-aware of how quickly the city shut down in snow. It’d be dicey getting out of the city, and then to walk home in all of this from the station in Malden…

  
“I’d really appreciate that, actually,” he said. “Thank you, guys.”

  
“Of course!” Rey said. “Oh, this’ll be fun! Snowed in on Christmas!”

  
“Yay,” Ben said into his wine.

  
“We’ll figure out sleeping arrangements tonight,” Finn said, sitting back down. He threw an arm around Poe’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.”  
Poe bit back a sigh as Finn chuckled at himself and took a sip of his drink. Right. That would be a whole other problem: not letting Finn on to how much he adored him.

  
It would be difficult, but he could do it.

  
He was a good person.

  
“I’ve had enough Seinfeld for another year,” Ben announced, reaching for the remote. “Let me pick something good.”

  
Well, good enough, he thought, as Rey swatted the remote out of his hands and she and Finn began discussing the merits of starting _New Girl_.

* * *

“I think I’m going to bed,” Rey yawned. Ben had long since fallen asleep on the loveseat beside her- for all his broad, awkward gangling, he had managed to curl up quite neatly. She shook him awake as Finn stretched and stood.

  
“Want to help me pull out the couch?” Finn asked Poe. Together, they chucked the cushions aside and lifted the metal contraption inside, pulling it out to reveal…. Metal.

  
“What the hell?” Rey asked from the hallway. “Where’s the mattress gone for that?”

  
“I have no idea,” Finn said, puzzled. “The hall closet?”

  
“No, I’ve just been in there for blankets.”

  
“Well, shit.”

  
Poe rubbed his temples. Typical. He peered out the window. The world below the apartment was blanketed in a thick, heavy white, softening the shapes of everything in sight. The snow still fell heavily.

  
“I don’t think the plows have been going,” Poe said. “Or maybe they haven’t been able to keep up.”

  
“You’re not going home, if that’s what you’re trying to plot right now,” Finn called from the hall closet. He reappeared with a quilt in hand, and a sheepish grin that made Poe’s heart melt in a second. “Want to just split my bed? The couch isn’t long enough to sleep on when it’s folded up. You’ll mess up your neck.”

  
“S-sure,” Poe choked out, suddenly trying to swallow spit and speak at the same time like a fucking idiot. Great, now he looks all weird right as his best friend- crush? Oh god don’t start saying that- offers to share a bed with him. Wait, maybe he should’ve said no, that’d he’d take the couch- was this some sort of polite gesture that he took literally? Maybe he should just go sleep in a cozy little snowbank, that’d be infinitely easier-

  
“Great,” Finn said. “Come on, we’ll get it set up.”

  
Trailing into the bedroom after him, Poe stood awkwardly in Finn’s room as Finn moved papers from his bed to his desk. The music posters clashed a little with the diagrams Finn had tacked up for class, but not in a bad way. Poe studied one that showed a human shoulder, all in muscle. The parts were all labeled in Finn’s careful, loopy handwriting, so much neater than the chicken scratch Poe managed with a pen. He’d be a good doctor one day, Finn. He was as meticulous about his work as he was with his writing: practiced, calm, dedicated.

  
Poe thought of his student’s papers, graded with nearly illegible scrawl, and grimaced. Listen, he could make up for the handwriting with his teaching skills.

  
“Uh, I think we could both fit,” Finn said at last, snapping Poe out of his academic musings. “It’s a queen, so it’ll, like. Be pretty big.”

  
“Yeah! Sounds good,” Poe replied. They both nodded at each other, just a moment longer than necessary. Then, Finn cleared his throat.

  
“Do you want pajamas?” He opened a drawer in his dresser and rummaged through.

  
“Ah, no, I’ll be fine,” Poe responded, determined to make this as normal as possible. “I’ll just sleep in my boxers.”

  
FUCK.

  
How was that supposed to help anything?! Being practically naked in bed, next to Finn, trying to play it cool?

  
“Sounds good,” Finn said, completely nonplussed, and headed for the door, flannel pants in hand. “I’m gonna go change. Feel free to do whatever- there’s an extra charger on the desk!”

  
And he was gone, and Poe was faced with the immeasurably terrifying task of stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed. Into _Finn’s_ bed.

  
Under different circumstances, he mused, this would be a dream. But for right now, it was absolutely nerve-wracking. Poe got under the covers and clicked around on his phone, trying to look nonchalant. He was a grown-ass man, and he was resorting to playing Candy Crush to stay sane. Pathetic.

  
“I can’t believe how hard it’s snowing,” Finn said as he walked back through the door. “This is insane. I know I’ll get sick of it soon, but we just never had anything like this back home.”

  
“I’ll be honest with you,” Poe replied, moving over as Finn climbed into bed. “You never really get sick of it. We all like to bitch about the snow, but we all kind of like the excitement. Like old men and their wives.” Finn laughed at that, and threw the covers over both of them.

  
“I’ve got the quilt on the desk if it gets too cold,” he said, laying back with his hands behind his head. “The heater’s been weird.”

  
Poe settled as far to the edge of the bed as possible.

  
“All good, buddy,” he said, trying not to think about how warm it was already, with the two of them under the heavy duvet. “Thanks for letting me crash here.”

  
“Of course, Poe.” Finn shuffled under the covers for a moment. “I…”

  
Poe waited for the rest of the sentence for a moment, then two.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Nothing, man. Good night.”

  
“Night. Happy Festivus.”

  
“Happy Festivus!”

  
Eventually, the room grew quiet, and Finn’s breathing stretched slower and slower, but Poe couldn’t seem to will himself to fall asleep. Finally, he admitted defeat and got up, heading to the bathroom. He drank from the tap and splashed water on his face, squinting in the fluorescents. He shuffled back to Finn’s room- past Rey’s room, where a loud snore told him Ben must be asleep, fucking dick- and climbed back into bed as quietly as he could.

  
Without warning, Finn rolled over, and his arm caught Poe neatly around the middle. Finn pulled him close, eyes shut, and yawned.

  
“G’night, baby,” he mumbled into Poe’s ear, and went right back to deep sleep.

  
Poe couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. How many times had he dreamed of this exact scenario, except without, you know, being terrified by Finn waking up and realizing his mistake, and pushing him away?

  
He tried to be a good person. He really did.

So why did this happen to him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly just. Self-indulgence to the max. I miss Star Wars, I miss Christmas, I miss home. I hope to have the next couple of chapters ready in the next few days! Stay safe everyone!


End file.
